One
by Darth Tromeros
Summary: Han and Leia's first night as a married couple.  Rated M for adult content.  Bet you can figure it out.


**~A/N: After failing this story many times, I finally succumbed to my dirty side that screamed "DO ET" to Han and Leia. Without further ado, I present to you a story in which they seem to scream, in the words of Olivia Newton John, "Let's get physical!"~**

* * *

As the sun set that day, sinking under the horizon, the light shined through the glass just right to hit the ring on her finger, making it sparkle brightly. She glanced down at it and smiled again for what seemed like the thousandth time in only a couple of hours.

She heard him moving about in the bathroom, doing something unbeknownst to her as she waited patiently for him. The ring dazzled her, lifting her emotions up as she gave a huge smile at the thought of being bound to him forever. The door opened and she tilted her head up to see him out of his formal wear and in something more casual and comfortable as she had changed before, his hands behind his back.

"For you," he said softly, holding his arms out to show a box resting in his hands. Opening it, he revealed a beautiful necklace that complimented her ring. It was shaped like a heart, their names encrypted in the diamond. She gasped as she placed her fingers on it softly, her eyes welling with tears that he would go and do something like this.

"Hey, we are married," he added as if he had read her mind. Lifting it out of the black box, he went to her back and put the necklace on as she closed her eyes and smiled. Her eyes fluttered open after lips brushed against her temple, and she glanced over to see him grinning widely at her.

"I love you," she breathed, placing a hand on his cheek and pulling him closer so his lips rested on hers. After a few seconds, their gentle kiss ended and they pulled away from each other, their eyes locked on one another. She studied his hazel eyes, memorizing the hues that swirled in them and finding his oh-so familiar twinkle that never ceased to tease her.

His hand drifted to her back, pushing her forward again to give her another kiss. This time, it was more intense, their mouths parting to mingle with each others tongues. The hand resting on her back slid down around her hip and onto her thigh, gently rubbing it. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, her fingers twisted in his hair, messing it up in a way he loved.

He broke away from her, going up to her ear and giving it little kisses. Her breathing became heavier as she reached down to his shirt, giving it a gentle tug. "Already, Princess?" he whispered in her ear as air hit has lower stomach.

She merely nodded, not caring if he saw it or not, inching the shirt upwards slowly. His hands locked onto her back and under her legs, lifting her upwards and carrying her over to the bed. Getting over the surprise of being lifted up without warning, she let go of his shirt and instead trailed them across his chin, watching her fingers with concentration. He closed his eyes, absorbing her touch before breaking her path and kissing her jaw, making his own way across her chin.

Her hands now unoccupied, she started at his shirt again, tugging it upwards but stopped when she reached his arms. Breaking away, he ripped off his shirt and went back down to kiss her again. Steadying her breathing, she closed her eyes and let the sensation of his kisses wash through her body, her heart beating quickly.

Her eyes opened as she felt his fingers trail across her torso with her dress, and she pulled her head away to sit up and help him get it off. Now sitting against the head of the bed, they started kissing again as her fingers slipped down to his waistline and tugged on his pants. Letting her leave him for another moment, she slithered underneath him and pulled his pants down to his knees, making him take it off. It was his turn again. As their tongues entwined with each others again, his fingers fumbled with her bra clasp, finally getting it undone. She lifted her arms above her head, and he threw it off the bed before wrapping their arms around each other again.

Her breasts now exposed, he let go of her to gently caress them, lifting his head away to give them the same tender kisses as he had earlier. She trembled as a faint smile came to her lips. When she opened her eyes, his lips had left her body and she found him staring down at her. "What?" she murmured.

Giving a sad smile, he answered, "Why would you ever choose a guy like me?"

"Because you know how to make a girl feel special."

"But—gods, you're so beautiful. You shouldn't be with some smuggler scum like me."

"It's to late now." She crawled back under him, pulling his briefs off so he was then completely exposed. When she popped out so they were face-to-face, she found him staring at her chest.

"I'm right here, you know," she teased.

His eyes shifted back to hers as he smiled again. "I've been waiting for years, you know."

"Is that all you were interested in?"

"Sweetheart, if that was true I would've done this years ago."

She noted that there was some truth to his statement. His smile still on his face, he went down to her waistline and kissed right under her bellybutton before pulling down her panties. Aching to get started, he started settling down on her when she quickly whispered, "I'm new at this."

"I'll sure you'll be fine," he soothed.

"Don't hurt me."

"Darling, I would _never _hurt you."

Starting slowly, she kept quiet for about a minute before she mumbled, "You waited all those years for this?"

He stuck out a tongue at her. "You said be nice. Now it's on." Rocking faster, she gave a small moan before telling him to go faster again. Answering her request, her moans became louder and longer.

His fingers went down to her nipples, circling them as he placed kisses from her jaw to her forehead and back. "Han," she moaned as she jerked away from him only crush her lips on his. He increased the speed a little, causing them to crescendo into ecstasy that mirrored each other, squeals and moans synchronizing with the rhythm of their hips. It all seemed to be a flurry of hormones and passion as his lips kissed down her arms her on her chest and on her nipples. Goosebumps formed on her arms as she raced her hands down his back and chest before finding their way back to the familiar spot in his hair. "I love you!" she would call out as he did a particularly hard thrust.

As the climax came and went, he slowed down until they got to the point where he could roll off of her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, kissing the top of her head. "You were fantastic," he murmured.

"As were you," she said tiredly.

As her breathing starting slowing and steadying, he closed his eyes as she had done. "I loved you," he breathed.

"I know."


End file.
